This invention relates generally to packages and, more particularly, to packages and containers for moist towelettes such as baby wipes.
Premoistened, nonwoven towelettes designed for infant and baby care are well known and popular items. Such towelettes, commonly known as "baby wipes," greatly simplify infant and baby care and provide a real convenience to care givers.
For a number of reasons, baby wipes have unique packaging requirements. To prevent evaporation of the moisturizing fluids, baby wipe packages and containers must be provided with tight fitting lids, covers or other closure means. At the same time, such packages should be easy to open and should permit convenient one-handed removal of individual wipes with a minimum of effort and bother. In view of these requirements, a variety of sophisticated baby wipe packages and containers have been developed.
In raising a child through infancy and babyhood, hundreds if not thousands of baby wipes will typically be consumed. Many baby wipe packages will be purchased, used and disposed of during this time. Frequently, however, such packages are still usable when disposed of, as the primary reason for disposal is the depletion of the supply of wipes within the container. This runs to considerable waste and aggravates a number of environmental concerns such as waste disposal and depletion of resources.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system and method for containing and dispensing baby wipes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system and method for containing and dispensing baby wipes wherein existing packaging can be reused to minimize unnecessary waste.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system and method for containing and dispensing baby wipes that minimizes waste yet is economical to manufacture and use and retains the handling convenience of existing packaging.